The Path The Shinobi Takes
by Dragonfly and K-chan
Summary: A new exam has come up, this one even harder than the first. All twelve villages come together to fight and prove their skill and worth. And, come closer to completing their dreams. Dragonfly
1. New Mission

It's been two years since the Chuunin exam. As a result from treaties with different nations,a new exam has come up, this one even harder than the first. All twelve villages come together to fight and prove their skill and worth.

**New Mission**

It was a bright and sunny morning in the village of Konoha, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and a group of three Nin waited impatiently at a bridge.

"He's late." The blonde one said, looking out at the clear running water.

Another sigh. "He's probably going to come up with another lame excuse." A pink haired girl added. Her emerald eyes glanced over hopefully at the third member in the group.

The raven haired boy said nothing.

"Kakashi-Sensei, you're late!" the blonde boy and the pink haired girl chorused as a tall white haired man with a mask appeared in a cloud of smoke over their heads.

"Yo." He said casually as he leapt down, closing and pocketing the orange book that he constantly read.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, fist curled up with a look of pure excitement written on his whiskered face. "You told me that we have another mission today. Yatta!" he yelled, jumping up and dancing around in a circle.

"Oh great, another mission with this idiot." Sasuke muttered to himself.

Instantly Naruto stopped his 'happy dance' and turned his head in Sasuke's direction. "ay, what did you call me?" Naruto half yelled.

Sakura frowned. _Not again, this is the tenth time this past month! They're both so busy with wanting to be stronger than the other that they jump at every opportunity to fight…_

"I called you an idiot, Baka." Sasuke repeated.

Naruto grit his teeth. "Why you. I ought a -"

"Ought a what?" Sasuke interrupted. "Use your famous kage no bunshin Jutsu and hit me with your mass of clones while you pull the strings from afar? I think not. My Sharingun works now and I'll see right through your petty tricks." Sasuke said smiling in a daring way.

"Oh, and you think that's makes you better? I'll find a way to beat you, I always do." Naruto combated.

"I don't think, baka, I know." Sasuke replied smiling smugly.

"Oh really? How bout it then, right here, right now. You and me battle out to see who's best!" Naruto proposed.

"Works for me." Sasuke replied, tensing up fort Naruto's attack.

Sakura's hand went to her mouth._ Oh no, not again. Do something Kakashi-sensei! Please, I don't want to see them hurt each other again._ Her frightful green eyes looked over at her sensei, he was frowning.

He gave out a sigh. "All right you two, break it up. I still haven't got to explain the mission yet. Plus, you'll need your energy for the mission."

The word 'mission' was enough to make Naruto forget about the fight and send him on another spree of excitement. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" he begged, jumping up in down.

Sasuke frowned and turned his gaze to Kakashi. _Damn. I almost got to see if I was strong enough. This better be worth it._

"Well, you three all remember the chuunin exams, right?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yeah, how could we forget?" Sakura asked innocently, looking up at him.

"Ooooooooooh!" Naruto squealed. "The mission is going to be even harder than the chuunin exams! I bet its going to be an s-rank!" he yelled, spiraling off into daydream mode of commanding legions of ninja into battle.

"Yeah, what about it? Cut to the chase." Sasuke said coolly, clearly not impressed by the state of mystery about the mission.

"Well, it's another exam. And Naruto you were somewhat right, this exam, if it was a mission would be ranked S. ." Kakashi announced, letting the info sink in.

"S- s-rank exam? Are you serious? We're only Chuunin with the exception of Naruto, who's still a Genin! How do you expect us to participate in something so difficult?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. Since he had been away with Jiraiya, he hadn't been able to take the Chuunin exam and pass. "I may still be a Genin but I can win this exam no prob!" He yelled, throwing a fist into the air.

"Well, I haven't been able to explain it to you yet. Calm yourself Sakura," Kakashi said pausing.

"So?" Sasuke asked; he had been waiting for a chance to prove himself, this was perfect.

"This exam will be on massive proportions, allowing every village to enter in as many three man cells as they desire in a chance to prove their worth. The estimate stands at roughly four hundred teams competing. Of co-"

"Yatta!" Naruto yelled, jumping into the air. "Finally, chance to show everyone my power!"

"Don't be too hasty Naruto." Kakashi said with a sigh. "Nin from all classes will be participating; it's going to be a lot more dangerous than the Chuunin exam. These battles will most likely be to the death. " Kakashi said solemnly.

"T-to the death! That's crazy, Tsunade honestly can't expect us to participate…or does she?" Sakura yelled.

"Actually, she does. Naturally you can give up, but it's not advised," Kakashi said in an attempt to cheer the kunoichi up.

"Hn. Sounds fun," Sasuke said finally. He smirked as he looked at his teammates, then his sensei. "When does it begin?"

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "A week."

A/N: Ok, so I didn't change a lot. Just enough so I can move on to the next chapter tonight. Happy New Years!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two…All I gots to say….

Ikusagakure No sato (Hidden village of battle)

"Sugoi!" Naruto exclaimed as the gates of Ikusa opened.

"Okay team, remember what I said: whatever you do, stick together. This village will now be full of enemies. They'll appear whenever and wherever. You'll be surrounded by hundreds of enemies, so Naruto, try not to make a scene," Kakashi warned as the three stepped inside the gate.

"But Kakashi-Sensei, won't you be coming with us?" Sakura asked. Her green eyes glanced around at the people walking about in the village already; half of them looked ready to kill.

"I'm sorry Sakura. But this is part of the exam." And with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Aw…" Naruto moaned as his stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry… I wonder if they have any good ramen restaurants around here..." His blue eyes searched the nearest streets with a surge of hope.

"Naruto! Is that all you ever think about? Here we are, in the middle of battle, and all you can think about is food!" Sakura yelled at him, glad to take out a bit of her stress.

"Quiet you fools," Sasuke hissed. "We're being watched. Before we do anything we should stop by the inn Kakashi wrote down for us and lay low for awhile."

Sakura beamed at him. "T-that's right. We should lay low, that's the best for now."

"Whatever." Naruto sighed as he followed the two.

- - -

"Wait." Sasuke ordered the three as they came to a turn.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura whispered, fear heavy in her voice.

"Someone's coming."

"So what's the big deal? Whoever they are, if they mess with me I'll beat them to a bloody pulp. 'Cause I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Future Ho-"

"Shut up you idiot!" Sakura hissed.

Naruto quieted as he heard the yells from the people up ahead.

"Well, what the hell do you think they were doing back there?" A first voice asked.

"I already told you, I don't know," a second replied.

"I think they were trying to spy on us. Ha, stupid fools, let them try, I'll beat them to a bloody pulp!"

"God I hate being with you."

"Then why are you?"

"Because." The two stepped into view. "There are enemies about."

"Indeed there is," the shorter of the two replied. His hair was a bright white and his navy blue Ame headband stood out like a beacon. His bright green eyes narrowed as he surveyed the three Konoha nin, his thin mouth curving into a smile. A fierce wind blew, carrying with it the last of the autumn leaves. In that split second he reappeared behind Sasuke with a wakizashi to his throat. "Shall we then?"

His partner frowned and his gray eyes darted about nervously. "I'm not so sure we should. I thought we had decided to stay low." His black hair fluttered as another strong gust blew by. "Besides," he paused and looked directly over to his teammate. "It's going to rain."

The white haired nin hissed and lowered his blade. He sighed and stepped back. "I guess you're right. We won't find what we need anyways. All the stores here are shitt-" He was cut off as Sasuke's foot connected with his face. As his teammate was soaring through the air the raven head sprang into action.

Naruto turned to face the oncoming Ame Nin, his hands forming the seals for Kage Bunshin as his opponent formed his own seals.

"Butou Genkaku!"

"Kage Bunshin!"

Three Narutos raced forward as the air in front of him quivered- and ran straight into the wall of the alley. He hissed in pain as the jolt from the impact shook his spine.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura's voice seemed far away to him as another voice echoed in his head.

_Turn. Turn and strike them down. Why do you ally yourself with such low lifes when there are stronger people around you? Why follow orders when you can give them? Turn, there are always others to replace them._

"S-sakura?" Naruto barely heard his own voice as the world spun, and the sky turned black, casting heavy shadows on everything. A girl screamed behind him and he froze, recognizing Sakura's voice. He yelled for her, but no sound came out.

A sickening laugh followed and he turned to see the raven haired nin draw a kunai out and charge at his pink haired companion.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Again he heard nothing. He hissed and drew a kunai, charging forward. _Closer. Closer_. His blue eyes narrowed as his enemy turned with fear in those gray eyes.

"Naruto!" Sakura replaced the image of the ame nin. The blade of his kunai was pressed against her neck.

"Stupid bitch," the illusionist roared as he charged forward.

_"Sakeme no Uejini Ookami!"_

He stopped cold as a storm of needles struck the ground in front of him.

A/N: ZOMG cliffhanger don't worry. I'm working on it. No eight month wait.


End file.
